Tied To You
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Sequel to Strengthen Me. Three years have passed. Both Eren and Levi are studying to become teachers while in the midst of starting a family together. Yaoi, obviously. Rated M for reasons. Eren X Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a sequel to a sequel which is a sequel to a sequel. In more simple words: this is the fourth fic of my series which started out with Tender Care. If you have not read the three fics before this one it would be great if you did. But, I'm not forcing anyone!**

 **Tied To You**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

At least a week has gone by since Levi asked me to marry him. Just thinking about that makes my face heat up. I never thought that he'd ever ask me and I had been so shocked I'd ended up slapping him and shouting "are you fucking crazy?!".

Ah... Levi hasn't spoken to me since... I guess he has good reason not to. I've always been making small little jokes about getting married so the reaction I gave him was probably the complete opposite he had been expecting. Not only that but I also slapped him... To be honest I surprised myself. I always thought about him asking me that question. It really surprised me though. I guess I reacted the way I did because I was nervous and didn't know how to answer.

Well, it's not like I didn't know how to answer. I think it had more to do with the fact that the question came out of nowhere and I'd been completely flabbergasted. I do want Levi and I to get married, but it's not like homosexual marriage is accepted in Japan... Getting married here would be impossible. Then again we could get married in another country. That's more acceptable... But another thing to think about is the fact that we're both studying.

I don't know how we would be able to get married while we're still in college. I mean, I suppose it would be easier for me since I'm doing my studies online, but he has to actually work in a school. School officially starts up next week and the term only ends at the end of March. I suppose it would be easy for us to actually use the term to plan everything and then get married during the first term holidays (1).

Ahh… this requires far too much thought and I don't know if right now would be the best time to start thinking about it… I mean I would really love to get married but we're still young… I don't know if getting married now would be the best thing to do… I'm not even part of the working class yet and-

"Why do you have such a gloomy expression on your face?" I hear someone say. I look over at the living room entrance and see Levi leaning against the door frame, a bored expression on his face. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "You finally talked to me" I say cheerfully and the male sighs out. "I've already come to terms with the fact that I can't be angry at you... After all, I can't do anything about the way you reacted and quite frankly I should have seen that one coming"

"What are you talking about?" I question, confused by what he had said. How could he have known I'd react that way. Not even I knew I would react the way I had...

"I should have known that you wouldn't want to marry me" he starts, "all this time you have been making small little jokes about marriage but that all they were. Jokes. I highly doubt you would want to be tied to me for the rest of your life". What the hell is he talking about? Of course... "Levi... I think you're maybe over thinking this..."

"Eren, you slapped me and asked me, and I quote, if I was "fucking crazy"... I think I have reason to over think this..." He says, "but it's fine. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I only care about your happiness and if getting married won't ensure that then I'd rather not take that step" he ends off. I stare at him. I could tell that he was slightly bitter. His shoulders were tense and he was being way too formal with me.

I sighed out. "I was shocked by what you said. I think the reaction I had was pretty normal... I don't think it's everyday someone such as yourself says "let's get married" so excuse me for being surprised." I say, "and there's no use brooding over it." I add in. Damnit, I think I was a bit too harsh there...

"I'm not brooding over anything. I've accepted the fact that you don't want to take that step with me and it's fine. I'm happy the way we are now so there's no-."

"Could you shut up! For crying out loud, of course I want to take that step with you! Don't jump to conclusions based on one little thing! I only reacted the way I had because I was shocked and nervous, not because I don't want to be with you! Jesus, I've never seen you act so fucking insecure and quite frankly I'd rather have you be the arrogant prick you've always been." I growl out the last part, glaring at the male.

Levi huffs, crossing his arms and returning the glare. "I'm human too, you know. I also get insecure and after getting hit in the face and basically being called crazy, my ego and pride took a serious dent along with my own confidence. It really felt like I'd been completely jabbed in the nuts with a crowbar when you did that..."

'Why did he have to use that as a comparrison...?' I think to myself silently as I sigh out. I got up from my seat and walked over to the male and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I don't know why, but I just felt like doing that so screw logic. "I understand that, Levi, but you really had nothing to worry about. Of course I want to marry you. It's just... That really came out of nowhere and there wasn't even a ring or-" I begin to say but I immediately went silent when I saw the male drop down on one knee and pulled out a small little box, his expression solem.

"I would have probably done this had you not slapped me and ruined the whole moment..." He says, "Eren, I know we're still young and immature. Well, you're the immature one but still. You're the only brat I care about enough to want to do this so... Will you mary me?" He asked and I think my jaw just dropped to the ground. I need some help picking it up...

"L-Levi... I... I don't know... Right now..." I trail off. "Let me rephrase that. Eren, I love you. I want you to forget about how we'll get this right and just stop being a brat and answer the fucking question. Will you, or will you not spend the rest of your life with me?" Levi questions and I sigh out. this man is certainly something special.

"Of course I want to" I say, smiling, my hand immediately clutching onto the chain around my neck. "We made a promise three years ago already and I intend to keep that promise." I add in, letting go of the chain and lifting him back up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You're seriously evil, though. I thought I was mischieveous but you seem to be going through a faze where you just pull out surprises on people. I almost feel sorry for the young minds you have to teach." I say and he just shrugs. "It's my charm. And I can assure you that the children I teach are in perfectly good hands"

"I find that hard to believe." I say, "I wouldn't even trust you with your own children. You might find a small little spot on them and scrub them till they're nothing but bone" I add in jokingly. Levi glares at me. "I'm not that bad. Besides, I'm used to working with snotty-nosed brats that are far too spoiled, so this job should be a breeze"

"You're going to want to take that back one day" I say, "I remember from that dream I had. Teaching is not all that great. Plus, there's weird children that mistake you for being a woman and tell you that you use way too many products and that your hair shouldn't be that soft because you're a guy and then you have students confessing their love for you and come to think of it, I don't know why I want to be a teacher"

"So we can have sex during our breaks" Levi says. I didn't know if he was joking or being serious. Maybe a little bit of both. "I am not up for all that stress just to have sex in a classroom..." I mumble out and Levi chuckles. "Then don't work. You can stay here and make sure this house never gets dir-" before he could finish his sentence I hit the top of his head and gave him a glare. "You must be joking. There's no way I'll do that. The house will always be clean so there's no way I'll just stay home and clean it up because I'll end up having nothing to do which will lead to me becoming lazy, which will lead to me eating a lot to solve my boredom which will lead to me becoming fat and inevatably will lead to my death. Therefor, I shall not drop out of college and become a housewife"

"You'd make a great wife" he says.

"A man doesn't want to hear that" I reply.

"You're not much of a man, are you?" He says mockingly.

"Of course I am" I hiss out.

"You make dresses" he argues.

"I don't wear them" I argue back.

"You still make dresses"

"And you're getting no sex tonight" I say.

"That's not fair" he almost pouts and I smirk.

"Welcome to what will be marriage" I say, taking the box he still had in his h _and and taking the ring inside and put it on the chain, allowing it to jingle with the ring that was already there._

"I think I wanna take that back now"

"Too late. I hope you enjoy being a bachelor while it lasts, because according to a lot of people, marriage sucks" I say. Although I know that a marriage between me and Levi would definitely not suck.

Well I suppose there will be some sucking.

"Well, since you told me to enjoy it, I suppose I have no choice" I hear Levi say. I look at him to find a very evil glint in his eyes. I was about to say something but he had already lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. "What do you think you're doing?!" I question, hitting the palms of my hands against his back.

"You told me to enjoy being a bachelor so I'm going to go enjoy being one. Although it's not really needed. Regardless of me being married or not, as long as it's you, nothing will ever suck. Unless you're actually sucking my-"

"Finish that and I'll cut your balls off" I threaten. Well, I was pretty much thinking the same thing a few seconds ago, but I'd rather not have something like that said aloud. "Put me down. I can walk by myself" I say and he sighs out. "I don't want to"

"And why not?" I question. I suppose it's too late. We're already in our shared bedroom. "Sometimes I feel like if I don't keep you at a close distance you might run away" he says, putting me down. I look at him. "That will never happen" I say, "unless you force me to become a housewife"

"Then I'll make sure to never put you in a dress and force you to clean while I beat you with my leather whip." He says, smirking. Trust him to tease me about something I said almost five years ago…

"You're a jackass" I say and he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "I am, but you love me anyway, right?" he questions. I sigh out. "It's unfortunate, but yes, I do"

But he already knows that. After all, we've been together close to five years already. If I didn't love him, I probably wouldn't have stayed with him. But I can't even imagine not loving him, or being with someone else for that matter. After all, Levi is Levi, and without him, I wouldn't be me. He's my other half and without him, I'd be completely lost.

"I love me, too" Levi says, completely ruining the moment.

Sometimes I really want to kill him though.

* * *

 _ **And that's that! well. This chapter was really short, really crappy. To be honest I really struggled writing this. It's a thing with most first chapters to sequels. I struggle! But once the first chapter is done everything else just flows. I don't know why. I guess I just hate writing beginnings to stories that have already ended.**_

 _ **So, I started losing some interest in this story but to get it all back I started reading the series over, by myself. I don't know how you guys have managed to stay with me. looking back at Tender Care, I saw soooo many errors. Like seriously. They were everywhere… of course I've noticed how I've gradually changed as an author. I can't exactly tell if I'm any better but I'd like to think I've improved.**_

 _ **Anyway. I'm sorry for this horrible chapter. I did try. Hopefully chapters to come can make up for it.**_

 _ **Well, that's all I wanted to say. Oh, and I already warned you guys that there will be some fun chapters in here as well as serious, heart-wrenching, stomach churning ones as well. But there will mostly be fun ones. Oh and I changed the name because it sounds better.**_

 _ **Well, till next time.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: a crappy lime will be in this chapter**

 **Tied To You**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The morning air was crisp and fresh as it hit Levi. He'd just gotten out of bed- after having just laid there for almost an hour just staring at Erens sleeping face and listening to the brunettes steady breathing- and opened all the windows in the house to allow the fresh morning air to enter their household.

He was in the kitchen now, contemplating if he should open the door that led to the back yard. He'd already opened the other windows in the room, but there wasn't as much air coming through them. He sighed out. He knew that I'd he opened up the door the dog would immediately run into the house and wreck havoc, but he enjoyed fresh air, especially early in the morning when everything was quiet and calm and allowed him to actually enjoy it until it got ruined by the loud world.

The blackette pushed himself away from the counter he had been leaning against and walked over to the door. It was one of those sliding doors so all he had to do was lift the lock and slide it to the left.

As soon as the door was opened a wave of chilled air hit him. He could already see the dog running towards him. He bent down and beckoned the dog over to him. The dogs tail just wagged as he stood on his back legs and tried to lick Levis face. Luckily the blackette swotted the canines face away before he could slobber all over him.

"Don't do that you filthy beast" he says as he just scratches the back of the animals head before getting up again. "And don't go inside. If you mess up I'll be very upset with you" he said as he stared down at the do. He knew that the dog didn't understand him. It was always like this.

He looked away from the dog and over to the cherry blossom tree in their yard. It was already past blooming season and they were only closed buds on the branches now. He was glad that they moved. A change was needed. It wasn't like he didn't like how their lives were before, but he had felt like it was time for them to experience something else together- plus he kinda had no choice but to move thanks to his school.

He had told Eren that he didn't have to move with him but the brunette was quick to tell him that the last time Levi left him he hadn't seen him for 10 years. Even though it wasn't a real experience, Eren didn't want it to become a reality and gave up his home, his life, because he feared losing Levi.

Levi hadn't even tried to change his mind. He had his fair share of dreams that involved losing Eren so it wasn't like he didn't understand the brunettes feelings. He just felt bad about Eren having to give up everything just for his sake.

Sighing out, the blackette turns around and walks back into the kitchen. It was a Saturday and they were supposed to be going out with Mikasa and Annie later. He didn't know why Mikasa and Annie were in Minato but he supposed he could just ask them later.

He walked over to the kettle and turned it on. A cup of coffee would be good a great idea for him. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. He could handle the sleep loss, after all he would be with Eren for most of the day and he always felt more...awake with the brunette. But he still wanted his morning cup of caffeine.

He took out two cups and started making himself coffee and Eren tea. He knew Eren enjoyed a cup of tea right after he has woken up. He also knew that Eren hated coffee. Levi was always being told by the brunette that he was poisoning his body.

Levi didn't feel too bothered. At least he wasn't injecting drugs, smoking or drinking until his kidneys went into failure. As long as he wasn't doing anything like that, then having a cup or two of coffee should be fine. It wouldn't kill him. Besides, Levi sometimes caught the brunette drinking the coffee every few mornings. Of course the blackette knew that he only did that because they often stayed up late to "enjoy each other's company".

Levi smirked. "More like to enjoy each other" he says silently to himself as he sighs out. They had both been busy for the past few weeks. He started working and Eren was doing his own things so they hadn't really had time to exactly "enjoy each other". Today was maybe the first day in three weeks that they'd be really spending time with each other and Levi was looking forward to it. But deep inside he felt like something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

Once the blackette was done making their hot beverages he left the kitchen, cups in hand, and walked over to his and Erens room. Slowly the chilly air was starting to warm up as the time slowly progressed.

As he entered the room he walked over to the bed where Eren was sleeping and placed both cups down before walking over to the curtains and opening them. The slightly dark room was immediately filled with the bright morning light. Levi stood still for a while, basking in the serine light, before walking back and grabbing his coffee.

He climbed back into his side of the bed and placed his coffee down on his side table before turning over to the brunette and gently shaking him. "Eren, you got to wake up" he says, his voice hushed. It was never a good idea to just wake Eren up abruptly. Levi did that once just a few weeks back and he had had to deal with Eren, who had been in the most moodiest of moods ever, for a whole day.

"I made you some tea" the blackette continues in his hushed voice, "Eren" he calls. The brunette only hummed. "What?" He asks in a sleepy voice, "why did you make me pee...?" He questions sleepily as he slowly sits up. "No, I made you tea, Eren, not pee" Levi says, rolling his eyes at the brunette's sleepy, disjointed state.

"Oh... Sorry" he says as he brings his hands up to his face and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "It's fine" Levi says, smiling at the sleepy male. It was times like this that made him think about how childlike Eren was and how he would never change. But he preferred it that way. "I'm so sleepy" the brunette says as he yawns out. He looks over at the blackette and smiles. "Good morning" he says as he leans forward and pecks the elder males cheeks.

"Morning" Levi replies. Eren wanted to laugh at the blackettes dumbfound expression but he was too tired so he chose not to. Instead he just laid back down, using the elders chest as a cushion. "I don't want to get out of bed" he says and Levi sighs. "You have to. We're going to be meeting Mikasa and Annie later so we should be getting ready"

Even though the blackette said this, he held the brunette and adjusted his position so that they could both be comfortable, making no indication of actually getting up. "Can't we just not see them today?" Erens says, his fingers gently tapping against the blackettes chest. "You know we can't do that" Levi says, "they came all this way just for us... "

"I know... It's just..." Eren starts to say, "I could just stay like this for the rest of the day" he ends off, his eyes closing. He felt completely at peace when Levi and he shared moments like this. With the males arms holding him, the sound of Levi's steady heart beat drumming against his ear and the warmth he felt, all of that just made him feel like he was living a dream.

He hoped that wasn't true though because he had already been there. Although his dream had been, well, a dream-which had been pretty great- he quite liked how things were. In a dream, well the dream he had had, everything was peaceful. Nothing bad happened and there was barely any drama. When he woke up from that dream he had become a little detached because he struggled to understand what had happened and not only that, but he kept on questioning what was real and what was fake. Nothing was as it was in the dream- which was perfect. His whole world crumbled to the ground but he eventually came to realize that it was because of that chaos, because of that imperfection, that he valued life, and every single moment during, so much.

That's why he enjoyed moments like this. It's the smallest things that have the biggest impact. Eren treasured every moment, good or bad, big or small. But treasuring life wasn't the only thing Eren had realised he needed to do. He also realised that he needed to treasure those that are in his life and those that _were_ in his life. Quite frankly, he was more grateful to his parents. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have been here. He never really realised just how much a parent defines a child until he actually lost both of his. Without your parents you'd be nothing. Literally.

But Grisha and Carla weren't the only ones he treasured. He treasured Armin, Jean, Annie, Mikasa, Marco, Bertolt, Reiner, Hanji, Erwin, and maybe even Petra and her weird friends. But, putting all those people aside, the person he cherished most in this world is Levi. They were with each other when they were young, then they split and forgot about each other. It took them a while to realise just who they were but they did. And ever since then Levi was always a big influence in Erens life. If it weren't for Levi Eren would still be trying to chase away all the people his dad hired to look after him, if it wasn't for Levi; Eren would probably develop a disease because he wouldn't know how to properly clean, if it weren't for Levi; Eren would have completely falling off the edge after waking up from that coma and finding out his father had given up his own life to save his, if it weren't for Levi; Eren would have no meaning in life. And that was why he valued Levi more than anything else.

"Your tea is going to get cold" Levi says, pulling the brunette from his thoughts. Eren looked up at the elder male, a goofy smile on his face. "I forgot, sorry. I'll drink it now" he mumbles as he gets up from his comfortable place and sits with his back against the headboard of their bed. He picks up his still hot cup of tea and brings the cup to his lips.

"It might still be hot, be careful" Levi warns and the brunette rolls his eyes. "Better hot then cold, right?" he questions and this time it was Levi's turn to roll his eyes at the silly brunette. Eren parted his lips and tilted the cup, allowing the warm liquid inside to slip out and into his mouth. He almost spat the tea out thanks to it burning both his tongue and lower lip. He winced and as soon as Levi saw this he smirked. "I told you to watch out"

Eren pouted. "Shud-ub" he slurs as he sticks his tongue out his mouth in an attempt to allow the cool air to take away the burn. Levi took the brunettes cup out his hand and placed it back down and forced the brunette to face him. Eren stared at him, dumbfounfedly. "What's -"

"Does it hurt?" Levi intergected, lifing his hands up and trailing a finger against the brunettes lips, almost in a hushing manner. Eren had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could answer the male without shouting out 'take me now, you sexy beast!'. "Y-yeah" he stutters out instead in a somewhat uneasy manner, suddenly feeling like he was being lured into a trap.

"Should I make it better for you?" The blackette questions, his steel blue eyes staring directly into Erens ocean green ones. Eren felt like Levi was staring right at his soul, seeing all of his hidden feelings- well, they weren't really "hidden". Again he felt like he was being lured into a trap, but for some reason he couldn't help but follow the hand that was leading him.

"Answer me, Eren" the blackette orders in a hushed tone. "Y-you don't have to... It's not that sore" Eren says, smiling at the blackette. He didn't know if it was the hungry smirk Levi gave him or the eratic beating of his heart, but he felt like he was just dropped into the trap he'd been lead to.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Levi says and Eren was about to question the male but the sudden feel of Levi's lips pressed against his deemed him silent and officially fucked- cuz usually once something like this is initiated there's two possible ways it could end and it was obvious that it would end with the brunette shaking and begging the blacketted to fuck him into the next week.

Levi easily sucked Erens bottom lip into his mouth, soothing the burning sensation Eren got from being too hasty. Eren couldn't stop himself from letting out a whimper. His hands instinctively gripped the elders shoulders and his nails dug into the males skin. Eren felt the blackettes tongue rub against his lip, adding to Levi's gentle sucking, before pulling away from the flushed brunette.

"Better?" Levi asks and Eren took a little too long to answer him. "Y-yes...but... I burnt my tongue as well" he says, an almost cheeky smile on his face. "I guess I'll just have to make it better" Levi says before pressing their lips together once again, not even wasting time in trainling his tongue against the brunettes lower lip, asking for entrence. Eren didn't hesitate to part his lips and allow the blackettes tongue to slip past his lips and into his warm, moist mouth.

Levi's tongue rubbed against the inside of Erens mouth, exploring whatever was in his reach, before twirling his tongue around Erens in a slow, sensual manner, the action earning shivers from the brunette. The brunettes hands clenched the blackettes shoulders, his nails digging further into the porcelain skin beneath his fingertips.

As Levi's tongue rolled over Erens he took the younger male by his hips and lifted him up, placing him on his lap, all the while keeping the rhythm of their lip-lock. Eren couldn't help but moan out, the sound being muffled by Levi's mouth, as he felt the blackettes hardening erection press against his ass.

He wouldn't say that it's been a long time for them- since they had been trying to have sex at least once a week, maybe twice if possible- but with them being so busy, what with Eren and his online studies and Levi teaching at a school, trying to achieve any type of sexual activity was problematic.

He definitely wasn't sexually frustrated either, but one could say he was "Levi frustrated"- but not because they hadn't been having as much sex as he would like. Their relationship wasn't just about that. With them both being so busy it was hard for them to spend time with each other so any time he got with Levi made him… overly excited.

Which was probably why he really enjoyed the males hardening member pressed against his clothed ass, almost teasing him. He didn't doubt that Levi was also having trouble with keeping his "excitement" contained, after all they were only kissing and he was already becoming hard. Of course he was still better than Eren at containing himself. If Levi was feeling like this then Eren was feeling it twice as more.

Eren was easily pulled from his thoughts by the feel of Levi's hand gripping onto the hem of his loose pyjama shirt and lifted it up. The blackette broke their kiss and forced the material into the surprised brunettes mouth while saying "Hold onto that for me" with a low tone and an intensity in his eyes.

Levi takes off his own shirt before lifting Erens arms above his head and tying his hands together. "Now, if you drop that shirt out of your mouth you'll be punished" the blackette says, giving the brunette a look of dominance. Eren just nimbly nodded his head, his glossy eyes staring at the blackette with a mixture of desire and excitement.

"This is a pain but I'm going to have to lay you down quickly. I have to get something" Levi says as he lifts the brunette up and lays him on his back. "Don't let go of that cloth" he says, smirking down at the defenseless brunette. He lifts himself off of the bed and walks over to his wardrobe.

If he was going to be punishing Eren each time he disobeyed his order he would have to use something that definitely _would_ torture him. It didn't help if the brunette found the punishment enjoyable. Though, in most cases, he usually did. Well, it was a good thing he knew how to mess with the younger. Torturing Eren was like stealing candy from a baby.

The blackette opens the doors of his cupboard and pulls something down from the top of it and places it in his back pocket. _Well, they're small enough to fit there._ The blackette thinks to himself as he turns around and walks back to the bed where Eren was laying, tied and impractically gagged, and climbs back on, pinning the brunette beneath him.

The brunette looked at the blackette, questioning him with his eyes. Levi smirked at the flushed male. He certainly loved it when Eren looked like this- all flushed, cloudy and soon to be incoherent and incomprehensible. It made him feel even more aroused knowing that he was always the cause of the brunettes roused state.

The blackette could see that Eren was about to try and speak so he placed a finger against his lips in a hushing manner. "You can't drop that, remember?" he says, referring to the item currently cushioned between Erens teeth. "I know it's hard for someone like you to keep quiet but you're going to have to in your situation" Levi says, earning a glare from the younger.

The blackette knew that, had Eren been able to talk, he'd probably be telling him that he was a giant prick. He would have gladly replied to that with something that would make Erens whole face scarlet. _Well, better get started._ He thought to himself as he stared down at the brunette.

Levi rakes his nails against the youngers soft, smooth skin, the action making the brunette shiver in reaction. The blackette trails his fingers upwards until he reaches a perked nipple. He grabs the hardened bud between his index and thumb and tweaks the sensitive protrusion. Erens eyes shut tight as he bites down hard on the material in his mouth to stop himself from moaning out.

He didn't know what Levi had gotten out but he knew that whatever it was he wouldn't enjoy it. Well, he might enjoy it. Of course, he still didn't know what it was and he wasn't planning on finding out. Which is why he was going to try his hardest not to drop the shirt. Emphasis on _try_. Even he knew that he would eventually.

The brunette was brought back to reality at the feel of something wet and warm envoloping one of his nipples. Eren shudder in reply to Levi's action, his eyes clenching shut. By now he could feel a wetness against his chin. He knew that his shirt was soaking up all of his drool and not only that, but his jaw was becoming numb. And Eren just knew that Levi was going to take advantage.

Levi just proved Eren right by pressing his knee between his thighs and rubbing it against the brunettes clothed erection. Erens reaction could have been seen a mile away. His back arched off the bed and he let out a strangled moan, thus resulting in him dropping the shirt.

Levi smirked. "That didn't take long. Come on Eren; don't make this easy for me. By now you should be able to control yourself" the blackette says, his voice low and husky. Eren glared at him. "T-that w-was unexpected...besides... I..." He trials off, looking away from the blackette while biting his lower lip. Levi raises a brow at the younger. "Besides?" He questions.

Eren quivers at the elder males low, enticing voice. He didn't even look up at the male as he replied. "I... I g-got excited too fast... Of course I'm not going to be able to control myself" he says, looking down at his hands. Levi's raised brow dropped and he let out a sigh. "Well, it's not like I don't understand. Still, you're a grown man, Eren. I'd be really angry if someone made a move on you and you ended up getting excited"

"That is a completely different situation, Levi. If someone tried to touch me I'd kill them" Eren says, rolling his eyes at the elder male. He hated it when Levi brought up stuff like this. It made him feel like he was being accused of cheating. "Besides, what if someone tried to provoke you and you get excited?" he questioned. Levi just gave him a blank look.

"I can't imagine anyone trying to do that to me" he says and Eren felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. _This idiot obviously doesn't know just how sexually appealing he is to most people…_ "Well, what if it did happen?" Eren questions. "I'd put them in a coma" the man answered without any hesitation. "Still, I don't think anyone is going to try something like that on me"

"You know… you're pretty oblivious to your own looks. Woman hit on you all the time… does that not mean anything to you?" the brunette questions. "No" Levi answers, "Why would it? I don't care about what other people think about me. As long as I have you then I'm perfectly fine. Besides, looks don't last forever"

"Whatever" the brunette say, rolling his eyes. "You're pretty good looking too, Eren. Woman are flirting with you all the time but you're too oblivious" Levi says. Eren didn't know if he was being complemented or insulted. "Maybe I do notice but I just don't care." He shoots back at the male. "No, you're definitely too oblivious"

Eren wanted to reply to the males rude comment but the damp part of the shirt was shoved back into his mouth and his hands were suddenly being untied. "Your arms are probably starting to feel numb. I'll allow you to use them for now" the blackette said, smirking at the younger. "It's time for me to deliver your first punishment" he says, a devilish flicker in his eyes.

Eren couldn't even voice his objections thanks to the cloth in his mouth. He just watched, or felt, as the blackette slowly pulled down his pajama pants. The blackette was happy that Eren decided to go to sleep in commando. Eren's erection popped out like a jokers box. He couldn't help but blush at what his own anatomy did.

"You really did get overly excited." Levi pointed out, grabbing the tip of the hard appendage and running his thumb across the slit. "We haven't done much and you're already starting to leak." He says, smirking at the flushed brunette. "I'm quite pleased nonetheless. This just makes the punishment you'll get even more fun" he adds in, "for me, that is."

Levi trails his fingers gently across the brunettes inner thighs, the action the youngers skin prickle and his breath hitch. He didn't know what Levi had planned for him but he knew he would probably have mixed feelings about it. Eren didn't have time to think further as the blackettes on hand was gently wrapping around the tip of his hard appendage yet again and rubbing the leaking slit. Eren bit hard on the fabric in his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut in an attempt not to moan out and drop the shirt again. He was already being punished for doing it once, so he didn't want to receive double punishment.

"Well, I don't have to worry about you cumming too soon this way" Levi says more to himself then to Eren. The brunette opened one eye and peered over at the elder male, watching as he took his free hand and dipped it into his back pocket, searching for something. When he eventually got it he pulled his hand back and smirked over at the brunette. "You're always complaining about these things and telling me how much you hate them because they're painful so I thought it'd be a good idea to use it as a punishment"

Eren looked at the object in his hands and then back over at Levi. The blackette was sure that if Eren could talk he'd be telling Levi how much of a demon he is and that he'll pay him back double. It was a good thing Eren was gagged. A lot of times during sex they talked about a whole lot of crap. He didn't really care about what they talked about, but he really hated having a conversation during intimate love-making. This time he wanted it to be full on sex and nothing else. The only person that would be allowed to talk was Levi himself, and he'd probably only talk to tease Eren.

"At least you won't cum any time soon. Though, it might be painful for you. That's fine, isn't it? You like pain" Levi questioned and Eren's eyes twitched in annoyance. _This man is the devil himself…_ he thought to himself as he watched the male take the object in his hand and brings it down to the brunettes erection.

Levi took the small rubber ring in his hand and tied it right under the tip of Eren's member. The brunette's eyes closed shut as he felt a shock of electricity travel from the tip of his penis and right up his spine. He almost spat the shirt out his mouth in favor of letting out a cry. The blackette smirked at the younger.

"Don't drop the shirt, Eren" he says tauntingly, earning a glare from the brunette. The brunette tried to curse the male to hell and back but he nearly dropped the shirt out of his mouth. He was not going to drop the shirt. He would not allow Levi to put more of those evil little rings around his erection and stop him from cumming until it became painful. He definitely would not.

Levi was quite pleased. He always enjoyed a good game of "break Eren's spirit". It was probably very sadistic but he didn't care in the slightest. After all, a few years ago when they'd first had sex the brunette had brought the sadist out of him and he enjoyed it. Of course he wasn't like this all the time, but he really did feel like the brunette needed some torture. It wasn't about dominance- okay maybe it was a little- but more about having fun. And Levi couldn't find anything more fun then turning the brunette into a heated mess, crying for him to let him cum.

They hadn't done this for a while so now that they were it was extremely exciting. Levi was sure that, had he not had such good self-control, he would have came at seeing the brunettes face twisted in both pleasure and pain.

Sighing out, the blackette let go of the brunettes erection and trailed his hands over to the brunettes own and interlinked their fingers. _Torture is great and all, but it really sucks not being able to hear his voice._ He thought to himself. He squeezed the hand in his, smiling when the brunette returned the action.

After a sort moment the blackette let go of the others hands. He moved his own hand over to the brunettes perked nipples and grabbed one of them between his index and thumb. He pinched and pulled at the small bud with his one hand while the other travelled down south and grabbed the brunettes erection, being careful not to upset the rubber ring at the tip, as he gave the erect member a painfully slow stroke.

Eren's back arched off of the bed slightly as he let out a muffled moan. He had to quickly bite down on the shirt before it fell out his mouth completely. At this point Eren felt like crying. He just wanted to spit the shirt out his mouth and tell Levi to stop messing around with him. But he would never break that easy. He knew this was a game to Levi, after all they'd played it many times. Levi wouldn't stop until Eren eventually gave in and begged him to let him cum, or if Eren held strong and he couldn't hold himself back either and decided to end the game there. Sometimes Eren gave in but there were also times when Levi becomes impatient and he himself gives in to Eren.

Erem didn't know who would win this time. He knew they hadn't been having much sexual contact with each other and whenever they didn't have sex, Eren always reacted much quicker to any stimulus Levi gave him. His body was extremely sensitive to Levi's touch and sometimes he could control himself but sometimes he couldn't.

"You've got to focus, Eren. If you space out like that you might unconsciously drop the shirt and I'll have to put another ring around your-" before Levi could even finish that sentence the brunette gave him a very dirty look. Levi had to smirk at the 'energetic' brunette. "Come on, Eren." The blackette says as his hand stroking Erens erection speeds up it's pace. The brunette's eyes shut tight as he bit down hard on the fabric in his mouth. He was pretty sure that if he bit down any harder his own teeth would crack, if they hadn't already. The blackette revelled in Erens reaction and decided to be more daring.

His hand that was currently messing around with one of the brunettes nipples let go of the small buds and instead moved down to the brunettes legs and spread them apart. His hand stroking Erens member ceased its action and moved over to the brunettes hips and lifted them slightly, the change now giving Levi the perfect view of Eren's ass. He took this moment to spread the brunettes cheeks, revealling his twitching entrance...

A moment of silence passed between them.

"... Did we stock up on lube?" Levi questions. He hadn't seen any in his warddrobe earlier so he wasn't sure if they had. Eren gave him a dumbfounded look. Levi sighed out and took the shirt out his mouth. "Did we?" He questions again. Before the brunette answers he takes his hand and wipes his mouth and chin clean of his own drool. "I can't remember... You're the one who was supposed to buy it...you know I don't like buying that stuff..." He mutters out. Yet another moment of silence passed between them.

"You're going to have to take it dry today" Levi says, breaking the silence. Eren gave him a glare. "No fucking way you sick pervert!" He yells as he tries to kick the man in the face. Levi caught his leg effortlessly. "I'm going to have to punish you for that" the blackette says, giving the brunette a devilish smirk. He pulled out another rubber ring from his pants pocket and this time placed it at the base of Erens erection. This one was slightly tighter than the first. Eren let out a cry as he felt something push back against his groin. There was a painful tightening in his scrotum. Even though it was somewhat painful, there was still shocks of pleasure travelling up his spine, oddly enough.

Levi took one of his hands and placed it in front of Erens lips, urging him to suck on them. "Come on, unless you really want me to do you dry" he says, smirking at the younger. "Fuck you" Eren says before opening his mouth. "Gladly" Levi says as he puts three of his fingers into the brunettes mouth. Eren rolled his eyes at the blackettes comment. Obviously he couldn't reply because of the fingers in his mouth but if he could he would have probably told the blackette to go fuck _himself._

"Come on, suck" Levi says, moving his fingers in Erens mouth. The brunette held back the urge to roll his eyes and did as told. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the lean appendages and making sure they became nice and slick with his saliva. Levi watched the brunette, enjoying the way his cheeks hollowed and clamped down on his fingers. It was so errotic. He couldn't help but think of how great it'd be if Eren had been sucking on something other than his fingers.

Unconsciously, the blackette started thrusting his fingers in and out of the brunettes mouth, all the while imagining his fingers being something else. He only realized what he was doing when he heard the brunette make a gaging sound and the feel of Erens nails digging into his arm. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Erens mouth. "B-bastard" the brunette coughed out, "I'm going to really murder you one of these days" he adds in, wiping away at the tears that pricked in his eyes.

"Well, as long as you make me extremely happy beforehand then I'm perfectly fine with you killing me" the blackette says, shrugging his shoulders. "Sick pervert" Eren mutters out, rolling his eyes at the elder male. He looked down, trying to hide the smile that formed at his lips. Levi, of course, noticed the smile and couldn't help the soft one that formed at his lips too.

The blackette moved his (dry) hand over to Erens chin and grabbed it between his thumb and index. His tilted the brunette head upwards, forcing the male to look at him. The brunette couldn't help but blush at the gentle expression Levi directed at him. "Am I really a sick pervert?" The blackette questions. Eren gulped at the almost innocent tone the male used. "Y-yes" he stutters out. Levi smirks. "If I'm a sick pervert, then what does that make you?" The blackette questions. Before Eren could even think about answering, the male pressed their lips together, stopping any form of speech that would have followed.

Eren moaned out at the feel of the blackettes lips against his. His hands instinctively wrapped around the males neck and his eye lids fluttered closed. Although they were simply just kissing, Eren felt like he'd just walked into yet another trap. Levi obviously had something planned, but Eren couldn't find it in him to care when they male was so close to him, stealing all his warmth- or better yet, making him all hot and bothered.

Levi sucked the brunettes lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently, the action making the brunette whimper out at the slight sting having his soft flesh gnawed on brought. Once he had enough with torturing the poor brunettes lip, he gave it one more suck before swiping his tongue across it, bidding the younger male to part them.

Eren did so without hesitation, as usual, and allowed the blackettes tongue to slip into his mouth. A battle of dominance commenced as the brunettes grip around Levi's neck started becoming lax as his senses became engulfed in what the male was doing with his tongue. Eren soon submitted to Levi, his mind too numb to even try and compete against him.

Eren could briefly feel the blackettes one hand spread his legs apart and tickle his inner thighs. He didn't pay too much attention to it though. He didn't know if it was because his lungs were started to burn from the lack of proper oxygen intake, or the fact that he was completely intoxicated by the pleasurable sensations Levi was giving him.

He did come to his senses when he felt the blackettes index finger circle around the ring of his entrance before pushing in thanks to Eren's inner walls pushing against the finger, making Levi feel like his ginger was being pulled in and pushed out at the same time.

Levi broke from the kiss and looked down at the flushed male. Eren's eyes were completely clouded and almost every part of his body was reddening. Levi smirked at the breathless male as he brought up his free hand. Eren could see the male holding his shirt up against his lips but at first he couldn't quite comprehend what the blackette was up to.

He understood the situation as soon as the shirt was shoved back into his mouth, along with Levi pushing another finger into his entrance. "Now, you're not allowed to drop that" he says and Eren glares at him. Levi was unfazed by the brunettes gaze and continued his ministrations.

Levi could feel the youngers inner walls clamping down on his fingers. He didn't know how or why, but Eren seemed a lot more tighter than usual. He had struggled to get the first finger in and the second finger had been a challenge as well. He could feel Eren tense up as he tried to move his fingers inside.

"Eren, it hasn't been that long… why the hell are you so tight? I can't even move my fingers without you tensing up" he says and Eren gives him a "well thank you for being such a good, caring boyfriend" look. Levi sighs. "It doesn't matter. Just relax. I'm sure we'll be able to loosen you up a bit with more preparation, but if you don't cooperate then you're going to only hurt yourself"

If Eren could he would have told Levi that he was a dick and the main reason why he'd be getting hurt. But he couldn't. He didn't even want to think about having another one of those cock rings placed anywhere else on his lower half. He could already feel himself getting close and the one currently around the tip and the base of his member was already stopping him from reaching an orgasm.

So he chose to cooperate- though he probably would have regardless. He would have liked it if Levi had just left the shirt out of the equation but he knew that that wasn't going to be happening. It irked him, but he supposed he would let the blackette get away with it this once. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself anyway.

Levi watched the younger. He could feel him relax slightly but his muscles were still tense. Had Levi known better he would have thought that Eren was a virgin. That's how tight he currently was. "Have you been doing exercises to tighten yourself up? because this is really impossible… you can't be this tight..."

Eren rolled his eyes at the male. He wanted to tell him that he was probably just overreacting but he couldn't. _Is there even a type of exercise that tightens your… butt up?_ he silently questions. He would have asked that out loud but the drool soaked shirt in his mouth was really blocking him from speaking. He could try but he'd probably sound stupid and the chances of him dropping it was quite high.

"Maybe I'm dreaming" Levi says, looking down at the brunettes nether regions, seemingly deep in thought. He took some flesh between his fingers and pinched it hard enough to make Eren cry out, resulting in him spewing the shirt out his mouth.

Eren glared at him. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He exclaimed and the blackette shrugged innocently. "Checking if this is a dream" he says casually. "You're supposed to do that to yourself, you idiot!" Eren growls out as he tries to lift his legs and kick the male in the face. Levi stopped the brunettes legs and placed them back around his waist. "I know. I just wanted to piss you off." He says, smirking, "and you've dropped the shirt. You know what that means"

"No, no, that doesn't count... I swear to-" Eren tries but it was too late. The shirt was placed back in his mouth and the fingers currently inside of him were pulled out. Levi pulled one of the rings out of his pocket and patted the brunettes head. "Don't worry, at least one of us will be getting a kick out of this" he says as he takes the ring and wraps it around Erens balls.

Erens eyes closed at the uncomfortable feeling he felt in his groin. He felt like coke that had been shaken and then opened only to be closed again to stop the gassy liquid from exploding everywhere. To make matters worse Levi had gone back to prepping him which only sent more jolts of pleasure to his member. He knew he was pretty damn close, but thanks to the rings around his dick and now his balls, he wouldn't be able to cum unless he gave in to Levi, or the male became impatient. And the latter was very unlikely to happen. Eren decided to accept his fate. He wasn't going to give in to Levi, therefore he would wait. The man had his limits, after all, but Eren was just hoping that he wouldn't develop blue balls by the time he reached it.

Levi could only smile at the expression the brunette had on his face. It was quite contorted, mixed with pleasure, lust and determination, even so, the very look made Levi happy. He could tell that Eren was probably thinking about his options. He knew that the brunette was determined to not give in to him but Levi knew better. There was never a time when Eren didn't give in to him. After all, Eren was strong willed, but when it came to this sort of thing he had no choice but to swallow his pride and give in to Levi.

The blackette knew that it was pretty twisted, but the only part of their relationship that was twisted was the sex and damnit they both loved it. Eren may seem to hate it but Levi knew that he absolutely loved it. After all, they'd never ever experienced amazing orgasm by being "normal" in bed. It had to be this twisted or else it'd just be boring.

"Are you going to give up yet?" Levi asked, looking down at Eren. The male shook his head. Levi smirked. He didn't say anything. He only continued his job of prepping Eren. His fingers were starting to move with more ease and he was able to create scissoring motions with the two fingers currently lodged inside of the brunette. He decided to take the next step and insert a third finger.

Eren only tensed up as a third finger was added but Levi paid no attention to it. He didn't know why Eren was so tense today but he didn't mind it. The tightness he felt around his fingers only made him want to pull them out and replace them with something else. But he wouldn't hurt Eren like that. Their sex wasn't that twisted. Although, their first time had been, but they'd come a long way from being two brats who rushed into things.

Levi allowed the younger to relax before he started thrusting his fingers in and out of him again. The brunettes eyes were now closed and his face was contorted in pleasure and slight discomfort. Levi brought his free hand up to Erens face and gently rubbed the side of it with his fingers. One of Erens eyes opened to look at the male who only smirked and said: "It'll be all over if you just give in."

Both Erens eyes were open and glaring at Levi after that. Levi actually chuckled. Eren was trying to look fierce but his flushed cheek, heavy breathing and facial expression just made it impossible for him to look nothing but cute- in a very erotic way. And that shirt in his mouth just made it impossible for Levi to take him seriously.

Seeing as the brunette couldn't reply to him, Levi just continued his ministrations. He was now able to thrust with more ease. He thrust them deeper inside, accidently- or purposefully- hitting Erens prostate dead on. That had probably gotten the best reaction out of Eren since this whole thing had started. His back arched off the bed while his eyes had rolled back, his mouth had opened in a muffled scream and then the shirt dropped which resulted in his expression of pleasure turning into devastation.

"Eren, you're supposed to keep that in your mouth. You're so unreliable" Levi mocks. Eren frowns. "How am I supposed to keep it in my mouth when you keep surprising me like that, you unreasonable bastard" Eren growls out. Levi shakes his head. "Not my problem." He says, smirking at the younger. "Levi... You're not honestly going to put that on me... The other two are enough..."

"Is this you giving up?" Levi questions, raising a brow at the brunette. Eren stayed silent. "I thought so" Levi says and the brunette glares at him. "I really hate you" he says, pinching the back of Levi's neck. The blackette hissed at the action. He pulled his fingers out of Erens ass, the action causing the younger to whimper out.

He grabbed Erens wrists and pinned them up above his head. He looks around the bed for the shirt he'd restrained Erens hands with earlier. Once he found them he tied them around the youngers wrists yet again and lifted the brunette up. He sat himself against the headboard of their bed and forced the younger into his lap.

"I don't have any more rings so I'll have to punish you in a different way" he says and Eren just stares at the male. "Why are my hands tied again?" he questions and Levi shrugged. "If you're going to try and inflict pain then I'm going to have to restrain you" was all he said as he lifted the shirt up and tried to put it back into Erens mouth but this time the brunette refused to let him.

"You're not putting that thing back in my mouth. It's all wet and gross. Take it off me." he says and Levi sighs. "That's not easily accomplishable now that your hands are tied together" he says and Eren smirks. "you should have thought about that before tying them" he retorts and the blackette smirks back.

"Well, your hands are just a minor issue" he says as he takes the soaked pajama shirt and rips it from the bottom right to the top. Erens eyes widen as he watches the blackette throw the now useless cloth down on the floor. "Now, where were we?" Levi asks, still smirking at the shocked brunette.

"That's right, we were punishing you" he says as he forces the younger to stand on both knees, each being on either side of the blackettes hips. His hands then travelled to the lower of Eren's back and gently rubbed the soft surface. He felt the younger shiver in response to his touch, making him smile as his hands only travelled lower.

Instinctively Eren's back arched as Levi's hands started going lower. Before he could even react or process what the blackette was doing it was too late. Levi had spread the brunettes ass cheeks and inserted three of his fingers into the youngers ass. Eren bit the insides of his cheeks as he felt the fingers hit a bundle of nerves.

Levi smirked. He knew Eren wouldn't be able to hold much longer. He'd be begging for Levi to let him cum in no time. All the blackette had to do was push his buttons a little bit more. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

He moved his head forwards and latched his mouth against the youngers neck. He sucked the skin into his mouth and kept on sucking until the mark became red and inflamed. He made his way up to the junction where the brunettes jaw and neck connected and sucked on the skin, making the younger whimper out as his hands, which were just dangling above him, enclosed around the males neck, trapping him.

The blackettes fingers continued thrusting in and out the youngers hole. It was slightly hard doing this with the position he'd forced Eren into, but he still managed. While his one hand continued prepping the youngers hole, his other travelled to the brunettes engorged member that had bands at every sensitive area.

The blackette took it into his hand and gave it a pump, making sure not to disturb the rings placed on it as he did so. He continued doing this, making Eren cry out at the feeling of having his erection being touched after being left alone for so long. His breathing was becoming heavier and his mind was becoming numb. He couldn't take it anymore.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he rested his forehead against the blackettes and stared him right in the eyes. "L-Levi… please… I can't take it anymore…" he mutters out between deep intakes of breath. Levi smirks. _Yet again I win._ "What was that?" he asks derisively, making the brunette whimper.

"P-please… just let me cum… please…" he begs and the blackette smiles. "It takes a real man to swallow his pride and give in when there's no chance" he says, "I'll give you what you want" he adds in as he pulls both his hands back. He takes the rings off of Erens erection one by one before taking it in his hands again and pumping it.

Not even moments later did Erens back arch as he let out a cry and spilled his seed all over his and Levis chests. His knees had gone week and he'd fallen right against the blackettes front. Levi had to hold him slightly as his muscles were far too week to carry the weight of his body. Silence passed between the two of them, the only sound being their breathing.

"Did you enjoy that?" Levi asked after a while. Eren didn't reply at first and instead focused on catching his breath. Once he did he looked up at Levi and pecked his lips. "Even though it was torturous it was still great. It's your turn now, so take these off my hands so we can get rid of this" as Eren says this he grinds his ass against the blackettes clothed erection, resulting in the males head resting down on the brunettes shoulder and his teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Eren hissed at the pain but said nothing. "I'm fine" Levi groans out, "we don't have time to continue this. It's getting late. Mikasa texted me earlier saying they'll be stopping here-"

"We're already here. You guys should really lock your doors." Both Eren and Levi turn to see Mikasa and Annie walking over to them, completely unfazed by their position and Erens lack of clothing. "I know you guys live alone here but you should still close your room door, especially when you know you have guests coming over, and ever more so when those guests are me and Annie"

"You could have shouted at the front door already that you'll be coming in" Eren says, glaring at the woman. By now he wasn't fazed by either woman seeing him naked. At some point he'd just gotten used to being walked in by Mikasa and there were even times that he'd walked in on her and Annie… then again Annie and Mikasa weren't exactly shy about showing their bodies to Eren or Levi. It was the perks of being family, he supposed.

"We had knocked. When you didn't answer we just let ourselves in. we thought you guys were still sleeping but it seems you were catching up with each other's bodies. Now, you two better go shower because we're leaving in thirty minutes." The woman says and Eren just sighs before looking over at Levi.

"Should we ignore them and have sex instead?" he asks, and Levi shakes his head. "We can't have their noses bleeding and messing blood everywhere." He says and Eren pouts. "But you're still hard" and to emphasize his words he yet again grinds his ass against the males clothed erection.

"We're still here you know" Mikasa says.

"Did you hear something?" Eren questions. "It's just the house settling in" Levi replied as he tilted the brunettes chin and pressed their lips together, the both of them completely ignoring the presence of Mikasa and Annie.

* * *

After being broken apart by Annie and Mikasa, Eren and Levi were forced to go and shower while the two females neatened up the mess they'd both made. Of course the two had just fooled around even more while in the shower, resulting in the both of them getting a verbal lashing from Mikasa.

After a while they'd all left the house and drove to Tamachi station and travelled on the yamanote line to Ikebukuro station (1). The ride hadn't been too long but the train was filled with people, as usual since yamanote was a very busy line to travel on but the most easiest.

Once they were in Ikebukuro they all went off and did their own things. Mikasa and Annie seemed a little secretive about their business but Levi and Eren didn't pay too much attention towards their behavior. They did a little shopping- since neither had really been able to with their busy schedules.

They had all met up at a local café close to the train station. Now they were all sitting at one of the round tables. Eren and Mikasa were next to each other with Levi sitting directly across from him and Annie sitting across from Mikasa. The table was completely silent.

Eren was staring out of the window, Levi was ignoring everyone while silently glancing at the brunette, Mikasa was also staring out the window and Annie was just being quiet and listening every now and then when someone decided to talk. The silence wasn't awkward, in fact they all found it quite comfortable.

"So, what really brings you two to tokyo?" Levi questions, looking over at his sister. "Nothing really. I just felt like visiting you, is that so wrong?" the female asked. Eren looked over at the two of them and then back out the window. He had a massive migraine and didn't want t focus much on their conversation.

He watched as people passed by the cafés window, his face holding an expression of intrigue. He hadn't really noticed much before but there were a lot of different people. He'd seen a lot of foreigners pass by as well. He'd always wanted to be friends with non-Japanese person. Of course that'd probably never happen.

By now he was only watching the people passing by half-heartedly. He really felt like his head was being bashed against with a hammer or something. He would have to take something for it when they got home.

Eren sighed out, catching the attention from everyone else at the table. "What's wrong?" Levi was the first one to ask, as usual. The brunette didn't even look at him as he replied. "Nothing, I'm fine" he said. Something had now caught his attention outside of the café. There was a man and a woman both walking together with a small toddler in-between them, holding each of their hands. The woman was using her other hand to push a stroller.

They all looked so happy. The child was laughing and the parents were just smiling down at him. every now and then the child would look into the stroller and poke at what he assumed was his baby brother or sister. Eren couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene. It was at that time that Eren noticed his migraine was starting to disappear. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to complain.

He watched the family until they disappeared from his sight and continued watching for a few more moment, lost in thought. After a while of just staring he turned to look at Levi, who had been staring at him with a blank expression on his face. When the brunette looked at him his expression changed to a more attentive one, but slightly unwary as Eren was smiling at him and he didn't know why.

"What..?" he asked, almost uncertain of his own word. He had a hot cup of coffee in his hands and chose to take a big sip out of it to clear the lump in his throat, but the words Eren said next only made him choke on the warm liquid in pure shock and horror.

"Let's have a baby"

* * *

 _ **Haha, what a wonderful ending.**_

 _ **Guys… I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like… almost three months. Let me tell you that life has really been hectic. A lot has been going on and I've just been battling with many things at the same time. I'm not going to bother you guys with any of that tho.**_

 _ **There was going to be a lemon for you guys but I just made it a lime because writing a whole sex scene is way too time-consuming for me and since I wanted this up a.s.a.p. I just skipped the lemon all together. There will be lemons in later chapters, of course.**_

 _ **1: I'm not much of a expert on travel in japan but I did do some research. Tamachi station in situated somewhere close to Mita, Minato-ku (which is in Tokyo). We're just going to assume that they live there. The Yamanote line is basically a train that stops by most of Tokyo's- and some stations out of Tokyo- major districts. I was so happy to find that Ikebukuro was one of them because it's the only place I really know that has a wide variety of shops and stuff. It's basically a shopping district but I could be wrong. I don't live in japan so I wouldn't really know.**_

 _ **Annnyway. Well, today I almost fell off my bed. I was in such a position that had I fallen I would have broken my arm which kinda scared me. If I broke my arm I wouldn't be able to write for quite some time and that really scares me. I know I've been a lousy writer these past few months but I really am going to try from here on out. that's why I absolutely do not want to break any bones.**_

 _ **Well, it's winter where I live and let me tell you that this is probably the coldest it has been in the past few years. It sucks going to school in such weather but I just love winter. I hate the heat. I'd rather freeze to death than get sunburnt all the time (I have very fair skin so I'm prone to sunburn).**_

 _ **Another thing, since my exams have ended up basically (one more to go) that means I'll be able to update more frequently! Yayyyy.**_

 _ **Sorry for making that long. I got a little carried away with myself. Haha. I hope you guys review. It'd really make me happy and feel a lot more better about writing the next chapter. and for those of you who are reading resurgence: I'll be updating it next. Most of it is done already so it should be up by the end of the week.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


End file.
